


Making a Statement

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's wearing the hippo brooch. Adam knows that that means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Statement

“I hope that’s not meant for me,” Adam said as he leaned forward to give Kurt a kiss, angling away from the hippo brooch. “You only wear that when you’re feeling fierce or someone’s earned your wrath.”

“I could just be making a fashion statement.” Kurt teased. Adam was the only person who’d ever understood the purpose of the hippo brooch. Isabelle had come close, but she still thought of it as an accessory not a warning.

“You have a meeting with her today, don’t you?” Adam asked, lowering his voice as if saying her name might cause Carmen Tibideaux to appear.

“Yes. She had the message delivered in the middle of dance class yesterday,” Kurt answered dryly, his expression making it clear how well Cassandra July had taken the interruption. “If she knew where to find me and when, she knew when the class started and ended.”

“Carmen does have a way of getting her point across. What could you have done to earn that kind of attention from Madame?”

“Rachel wanted me to audition with her for the duet slot in the spring concert. I told her that I was singing with the Apples.” Kurt slipped his arm through Adam’s and they walked to their first class. They started and ended their day in the same wing, a convenience they took advantage of as often as possible; some days it was the only time they could spend together.

“You shouldn’t give up your chance for a duet,” Adam said, knowing how few students at NYADA earned that kind of exposure. Students were limited to one performance in the spring concert, so of course Kurt should choose the duet.

“I’d rather sing with the Apples. Rachel can have her choice of anyone else, but I’m not giving up my chance to sing with you before you graduate.

“You should…” Adam turned to Kurt to make him understand how important it was for him to think of his career and his place at this school, but Kurt’s expression told him that anything Adam said would be gently rebuffed. Adam shook his head and surrendered with a kiss.

“Even you can’t resist the power of the hippo,” Kurt teased, releasing Adam after a lingering touch and striding to his classroom with his head held high. Adam continued to his own class admitting that he’d lost that discussion before it even started, and it had nothing to do with that hippo. Carmen had no idea what she was up against.

::end::


End file.
